Help from a Big Sister
by Nick The Irken Artist
Summary: A Loud sister wakes up in the night to hear crying from her baby brother, and it's up to her to help make him feel better. (quick one-shot/drabble) (My own cute baby Lincoln fic)


**A quick drabble/one-shot I made after reading a couple other cute baby stories, so I decided to make my own, and to let some take a break from the drama, and just read something cute, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was really confused when I woke up to hear muffled sounds from the hall during the night. I held the blankets tight in fear thinking someone was in the house. I really wanted to go wake my big sister up, but I didn't want to bother her. So I slid off the bed, tip toed my 4 year old feet to the door, and with all the braveness I can put on, I slowly opened to realize what the sounds were.

Crying, from my little brother.

I walked as quiet as my little feet can allow, opened the door to my little brother and sister's room, and looked over from the door and at the crib in the corner to see baby Lincoln in his crib that had his small but cute airplanes and ducks hanging from the dangling thing. I felt really sad, and broke my heart to see my little brother crying with tears coming down his soft cheeks.

I picked up a small frog stool, stepped slowly on it, and leaned over enough to look in the crib.

"Whats wrong brother?" I asked.

He just responded with more crying.

"What are you sad about?" I asked a different question.

More crying.

I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered something daddy would do when I was his age.

"Hey, where's big sister?" I said covering my eyes, and peeked through my fingers and smiled to see my brother had stop crying, and look in curiosity to where his sister went.

"...There she is!" I said revealing myself.

That's when he began to grow a smile when seeing that I was there, which made me grow a wider smile.

"...Wheeeeereees big sister?" I said once more with the same procedure.

"...There she is!" I said again revealing myself again.

Then he began to happily giggle, and even clap. I not only grinned wide enough to reveal my buck teeth, but I began to feel something in my heart grow, by just seeing my little infant brother whom doesn't know any of us really, laughing. It made me feel that the cure to making anything or anyone feel better, was laughter... _comedy._

I leaned forward, and kissed him on the forehead, and began to walk back to my room, to hear him crying again. I got scared for a second, why was he crying again? Then I remembered that how baby's needed company, a buddy to have for them to know they're not alone. He did have Lynn in the room, but still, she's a really heavy sleeper for being 3, and she's at the other side of the room.

A light bulb went off in my head, as I went quickly but still quietly went to my room, and dug through my chest of toys, trying to not wake my sister. I picked up a stuffed bunny, and when I got back to my brother, I held the bunny by its 2 paws in front of him.

"Hey there sir! Name is Bun Bun! My previous owner think I should belong to someone who needs me more, so she picked you, watch-ya say buddy?" I spoke in a squeaky bunny like voice. He immediately grabbed it in a big hug as he happily laughed. I knew I was going to be fine without it, since there was this cool orange haired doll that peeked my interest at the toy store. Then my little brother did something crazy.

"...Bun Bun! Bun Bun!" _He said_ _happily said._

His first words...

"...Yes Lincy, Bun Bun!" I happily said to him.

"Bun Bun! Bun Bun! Big sisa!" He said once more, then he slowly yawned, and slowly began to drift away into sleep with a grin on his cute face, and began to make make small baby sleeping noises while holding Bun Bun tightly.

I decided that my work was done, I managed to make my little brother laugh, fall asleep, get a new buddy, and he said his first words, which I will save the news for tomorrow. After I ruffled the little strands of snow white hair on his head, I tip-toed back to my room, and climbed into my bed, I went to sleep thinking what to do and say for Mommy and Daddy's next baby that could make them chuckle or smile.

* * *

Unknown to her, the father had woken up when he heard the crying, and saw the whole thing happening from the stairs. Not only did he grow a smile from watching it, but it made him happy not only that she was able to make Lincoln sleep, but that he can say that his 4 year old daughter Luan, might have found her future career in making people laugh.


End file.
